A Beam of Light
by Sandylee007
Summary: Facing horror stories due to his job, Derek can't keep himself from expecting a nightmare when he comes home in the aftermath of a hard case. Perhaps Spencer gives him something else…      extremely mild SLASH, MorganxReid           fluffish  ONESHOT


A/N: Before updating a old project, I just had to let this plot-bunny out of its cage before it would've chewed its way out. (sighs and rolls eyes at oneself) But I've wanted to try my hand on fluff for a while, so here we go. (grins sheepishly)

WARNINGS: extremely mild SLASH, a word here and there I guess… (blinks) That's it. Dang – that's gotta be a record!

DISCLAIMER: (whimpers) Oh boy, it'd be so sweet…! But unfortunately I only own 'CM' in some very, very sweet dreams…

Awkay, because I doubt you'd love a mile-long author's note… (takes a deep breath) Let's rock! I REALLY hope you'll have a pleasant ride!

* * *

_**A Beam of Light**_

* * *

Almost as soon as he'd started in BAU and worked through his first case, Derek Morgan had embraced the habit of taking a long, lonely walk whenever he came home after a case. That bitterly cold night of late November made no exception. Only this time the walk didn't offer him the comfort, the release, he'd been looking for. That's why every single one of Derek's muscles was stiff as he opened the door of his home and entered the dark, practically soundless apartment.

"Spence?" he called out into the dark, his voice a bit more unsteady than he would've liked. "Are you… awake?" There was no response.

And for several moments the man most considered the toughest member of BAU froze completely, his pupils dilating under something almost primal. No matter how hard he tried to tell himself he was being stupid his stomach knotted.

Derek knew it was a bad habit to expect a nasty surprise whenever he came home alone. But then again, all the shocks Spencer had already given him were still fresh and clear in his mind. Almost like he was the one with eidetic memory.

He remembered full well how Spencer had whimpered in Tobias Hankel's hands. He remembered perfectly the expression on Spencer's face when the man sealed himself into that damn laboratory, exposed to Anthrax. And far too clearly he remembered what blood looked like on the brunet's pale skin. He remembered much too many occasions when those eyes – so incredibly innocent, so unbelievably bad at keeping anything a secret – filled with agony and troubling thoughts.

Yes, Derek Morgan remembered, enough for both of them. But the worst thing was that he also seemed to remember things that had not yet come to pass.

Every time the team's jet took off he couldn't help imagining Spencer getting hurt. Whenever the brunet wasn't by his side during cases Derek couldn't keep all those 'what ifs' from spinning in his head. Sometimes, especially after cases, those dark possibilities ambushed him whenever one of them closed the door of their now shared apartment, leaving the other behind.

But no, tonight there were no horror stories waiting for Derek as he stood by the bedroom's doorway and savored the sight that greeted him.

On their bed Spencer lay down, sleeping soundly and contentedly with his clothes on. There was a utterly serene look on the brunet's face, which was something so rare Derek welcomed it with open arms.

Clooney, who'd been sleeping next to the genius as though keeping guard, gave him a look that seemed to say 'He's all yours now' before jumping off the bed and making his way to his master, clearly expecting a praise.

Grinning a bit Derek scratched the dog behind the ear. "Good job, boy."

Derek realized that he was risking disturbing his boyfriend's much needed rest by approaching, but he couldn't help himself. His moves were soft and quiet as he walked forward and eventually sat to the bedside, then ran a extremely gentle hand down Spencer's cheek. The young genius emitted a tiny sound, wrinkling his nose before muttering something incoherent. The sight was enough to pry a tiny smile to Derek's lips, along with a nearly soundless chuckle.

Derek felt a hint of guilt when Spencer's eyes opened halfway, blinking blearily at him before gaining some focus. "'rgan?"

The smile from before remaining Derek ran a hand through the brunet's hair, making the younger man shiver with pleasure. "Hey. I'm sorry – I didn't mean to wake you up." Seeing a hint of confusion in the other's eyes he went on. "I didn't have the heart to wake you up in the jet. You were sleeping soundly for once." Which was odd, really, considering the nature of the case they'd just encountered. Flashes of those brutally butchered corpses ghosted in his mind until he banished them with placing a hand to Spencer's stomach. The body under his hold was warm, comforting, alive. He actually felt a beat against his hand when he pressed lightly. "You're even lighter than you look, you know? 'Looks like I've gotta get serious about fattening you up."

Spencer frowned, almost pouted, in protest. Despite all the night's shadows lingering on the younger man's face there was a great deal of innocence that seemed to illuminate the dark like a beam of light. For a couple of seconds the sight baffled Derek's sleepy mind.

Baffled him so that he jumped when feeling something warm on the hand resting on his younger lover's abdomen. He looked downwards with a blink, and found himself smiling again when seeing Spencer's smaller hand pressed to cover his. The brunet's long fingers laced perfectly together with his, making his cool hand warm up slowly. His muscles moving free of his will Derek squeezed lightly, uncharacteristically tenderly.

It was the best 'I love you' either one of them managed to muster. And somehow it felt like nothing else was needed.

Unable to fight the urge any longer Derek leaned down and pressed a small kiss to Spencer's forehead, pulling a very satisfied sigh from the young genius. By the time he pulled away Spencer was once again asleep, one hand still holding his determinedly.

Feeling a lot warmer than he had some minutes ago Derek also sighed. In a brief moment he decided to ditch his plans on getting a long, hot shower. Instead he lay down and used one arm to pull Spencer as close to him as possible. And somehow that night it looked like Spencer's warmth was enough to provide heat for both of them.

At least for that one night the ghosts of past and future didn't appear to haunt either one of them. For a moment the monsters had been chased away.

* * *

'_Love is not consolation. It is light._'

(Friedrich Nietzsche)

* * *

**_End._**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: Heh, my fumbling attempt on 'CM'-fluff. 'Figured Reid deserved a tiny break… (grins sheepishly)

So… (gulps extremely nervously) How was that – good, luke-warm, terrible? **PLEASE**, let me hear your thoughts! This is once again something pretty different from me, so hearing what ya guys think would mean the world to me. (gives puppy's eyes)

Thank you so, so much for reading! 'Maybe I'll c ya guys later…? (glances hopefully)

Take care!


End file.
